


together, we'll build our castle

by Zyxia_Yrah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Khan's I'm Your Girl?, Romance, anyway this is just a work full of conversations, i posted this here because i dont know where else i would post it, its only rated teen because of one (1) curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah
Summary: It's been two months since I last talked to her.





	together, we'll build our castle

I watch the cars go by the window as I sit alone at a quiet cafe. From my seat near the entrance, I see that there aren’t a lot of patrons in the shop. There is a person in a suit across me, typing away on their laptop, looking intensely on their screen. There’s a pair on the far corner on my right, giggling shyly as they lean closer, blush evident on their cheeks. Someone my age sits next to my table staring at their cup of coffee, their eyes are red, their gaze unfocused in front of them.

 

I return my attention to the essay I'm attempting to finish. It’s hard to focus when everything on my head has been a mess for a while. It feels like I’m holding on to a pile of sand, but my hand is submerged in the water. I don’t know how long I have to be here. I don't know how long I have to stay alone.

 

"Alice," I hear a call above my head. I know this voice. It's the voice I hear when I need comfort. It's a voice I listen to when I'm lonely. It's the voice I find when I'm confused. It's the voice that I've been missing for months.

 

I look up to find Gaile, wearing her favorite cropped hoodie that I gave to her on her birthday 2 years ago, paired with a puzzle piece necklace I gave her.

 

"Uh, hey," I stutter out awkwardly, "It's been a while."

 

She forces out a chuckle and turns her gaze away. "Yeah." She winces. "Is this seat available?"

 

I shake my head and reluctantly offer her to sit. She takes the offer and makes herself comfortable.

 

"Have you ordered anything yet?" I ask her.

 

She smiles bashfully. "Yeah. Vanilla latte and chocolate cake."

 

"Ah," I give her a smirk and continue, "glad to see your tastes hadn't changed."

 

Her smile disappears, her eyes glints with an emotion I couldn't read. "I don't know about that."

 

The server calls her name and she stands up to take her order. She sits down back across me and takes a sip of her latte. That's when I notice something was missing from her.

 

"The bracelet he gave you is gone," I observe.

 

There was a beat of silence before she clears her throat. "Oh, we, uh, broke up. Five months ago."

 

Five months ago.

 

"Was it because of me?" I ask cautiously.

 

"No." She answers briefly.

 

"Oh."

 

"We broke up because," she pauses, finding the right words to explain, "I got confused about things that were happening to me."

 

So it  _is_  connected to me then. "I'm sorry."

 

She shook her head and said, "You have nothing to apologize for. This is entirely a personal thing."

 

"Still," I insist, "I must have aided in that confusion somehow. You remember what happened."

 

She smiles at me, the look on her eyes comforting me a little. "I do. I remember it well."

 

_"Do you like me?" She asked me one night while I was staying at hers for a sleepover._

 

_I attempted not to give away anything and pretended, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 

 _"Alice," she moved closer to me, "Nothing would change."_ That's the problem. _"I just want you to be honest."_

 

_"Where did you even get that idea?" I asked, making sure to delay having to tell the truth as long as possible._

 

_"You look at Mike and I the same way I used to look at him and Axel." She looked calm throughout, and I don't know if it's façade or not. I could never tell with her._

_"You know what, Gaile, let's just talk about this in the morning, okay? When we're both well-rested and fresh." I told her instead._

_She stared at me for a second before nodding. She went to turn off the lights and opened the nightlight. We told each other good night, finally lying down on her bed._

_We didn't talk. I ran away before she could wake up. That was two months ago._

 

"I admit. That was impulsive of me to confront you knowing you weren't ready to admit anything." She peeks through her eyelashes, apologetic.

 

"Yeah, no shit." I just say.

 

She snorts and takes a bite of her cake. She takes a deep breath, then she looks at me straight in the eyes. "When I said that nothing would change, you got this look on your face. You looked like you were hoping for something more."

 

"I'm not surprised." I stare at my forgotten pile of essay references. "You've always been able to read me."

 

"Well, you're an open book." She raises her eyebrow at me, seemingly mocking me.

 

"I don't like your tone," I warn her.

 

She laughs lightly, sweet like the latte she just drank. She looks down, looking unsure for whatever reason.

 

"I do want it to change," she declares, looking surer and determined, "I want this thing between us to change."

 

I feel my breath catch itself, blinking at this sudden confession. "What do you mean?"

 

She plays with the sleeves of her hoodie. "I've thought about it. I've been thinking about it ever since you first held my hand."

 

_"Are you scared?" I asked gently. She was visibly shaking, sweat forming on her forehead._

_She gave a shy smile and admitted. "Pathetic, isn't it? Everyone loves fireworks. They're pretty and grand. I should like it."_

_"But you don't." I took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "And that's okay. I'm here."_

 

"That was a year ago," I ask, eyes wide and slack-jawed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 

"I was confused. I didn't know what I wanted." She smiles at me. "But when I figured out you liked me, I knew that I didn't want to keep lying to myself."

 

I can't reply. The thought of the person I like, my best friend, actually liking me, was something I didn't expect to happen. The sand I was trying hard to grasp is now firmly on my hands.

 

"I like you."

 

Maybe I can build a castle now. And now she's here to help.

 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is very welcome also hhh pls give me affection


End file.
